


[ME]Unmarking 04

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：Alpha!Mark / Omega!Eduardo文案：Eduardo重新回到加州的目的只有一个，但不是Mark所期望的那个*注意*有OFC[原创女性角色]: Alpha!Katheryn提及，有微量BG肉提及接受不了请一定不要勉强04存档





	[ME]Unmarking 04

4

Eduardo准备离开了。

　　Mark在监视器里看到，脸色苍白的Eduardo已经换下了之前笔挺昂贵的西装，在卧室地板铺开了大号旅行箱，神色冷漠地收拾着为数不多的行李。

　　他只穿着一件长度略有超标的黑衬衫，下摆的纽扣没有系完，漏出白花花的大腿。Mark细心地注意到Eduardo的右腿腿根内侧的静脉血管，狰狞而青紫地突兀着，像是中国古老青铜器上神秘的饰文。

　　抑制剂注射的痕迹，非常一目了然。

　　Mark有时觉得自己很了解Eduardo，有时又觉得对他知之甚少。重返加州的Eduardo身上沉淀了比以前还要深邃的成熟和理性，但他骨子里蕴藏的骄傲和孤高依然顽固不化地存在着，流淌在他的血液里。

　　Eduardo可以主动找到多年前和自己纠缠不清的Mark，颐指气使，要求Mark与自己解除标记，在Mark面前努力维系尊严，拒绝性征的本能。却又在能够预料到的来自Mark，AKA他的Alpha，的爆发和制服下丢掉伪装，放弃优雅地大吼大叫，甚至对Mark挥拳而向。

　　彻底和Mark撕破脸皮的Eduardo放弃了解除标记这个决定，他不愿意再去找那个混蛋，也不愿意再故作平静地跟他商议。

　　实际上，几个月前，发情期对Eduardo来说不过就是10毫升的抑制针剂，和必要时候的软胶材质品而已，他能毫不费力地应付过去。但近来一个月频频发生的头疼低血压症状，一周前他昏倒在了自己和女友亲热的床上，以及来自私人医生对他滥用抑制剂的警告，都不断提醒着他身为Omega并被标记过的事实。

　　在Eduardo的世界里没有永存不灭的怨恨，即使是面对很多年前企图羞辱自己的中学同学，他都能大方得体地以微笑相待。

　　可是Mark不一样。

　　Eduardo在无数个夜里辗转反侧，他一闭上眼，走马灯就会在他的脑袋里连续放映他和Mark曾经相处的画面。看着Mark邀请他来参加不久后的百万之夜Party，看着自己随意且不自知地签下那份被精心策划过的合约……Eduardo在心底默念，骗子，傻子，两个单词重复无数遍。

　　然后Eduardo觉得，自己是恨Mark的，恨他当初武断地踢走自己，恨他一直扎根在自己的记忆里，示意着，宣扬着不可一世的Saverin家小公子的败北……不过这些和标记没有关系。当初选择接受标记，Eduardo把它归咎为自己不理性的后果，他可以后悔，可以懊恼，但是他知道整件事追根究底，他都不能也没有理由怪到Mark头上。

　　标记之于Eduardo也算不上什么多大不了的东西，他在新加坡以Beta的名义生活工作，井井有条地在新环境拓荒打理，也越来越游刃有余。整个社会已经跨入了各性征平等的时代，标记不会把Eduardo变成Mark的所有物，也不会阻挡他的进步。唯一保留下来的，估计也只有生理上的约束。

　　Eduardo会在不经意间闻到自己身上Mark信息素的味道，诱人的雪松木，然后不可避免地湿的一塌糊涂，前面后面都是。会在发情期到来之际变得敏感又感性，常常会幻想Mark那双修长有力的手，在自己身上四处点火，最后Eduardo只能咬着嘴唇忍住快到喉咙的呻吟再艰难地处理一切。

　　除了六亿美金和5%的股份，标记也是Eduardo年少轻狂的余物之一，它在自己身上留下Mark的痕迹，而Eduardo不可能对它坐视不理。

　　抑制剂过量和自己状态逐渐欠佳的身体都促使着Eduardo快点搞定这个麻烦，而标记解除需要在Omega发情期里，和Alpha一起在医院手术解决。

　　不是没有考虑过Mark不同意的情况，Eduardo甚至想过丢掉自尊把体检单拿到Mark面前告诉他他的身体以及承受不住过多的抑制剂了，可结果是Mark又一次刷新了他对混蛋下限的认知。发生抢他位子这种事Eduardo都不觉得太愤怒了，只是讽刺，以及从地板钻进他脚底板的恶意。

　　——无所谓。

　　Eduardo边收拾行李边想，反正Alpha死亡后Omega的标记就会自动解除，Zuckerberg那个混蛋本来就工作起来不要命，自己肯定比他活得久，总能等到这天，说不定过不了几年就过劳……

　　“天呐……”

　　Eduardo生生住了脑。

　　突然回过神来的他意识到刚刚自己在想什么之后，扔下手里的衣服扶额一下子跌坐在了地上。

　　他不想这么气急败坏的，好像每次遇上Mark他就神志不清，绅士风度通通丢了个精光。

　　

　　从某个医疗网站了解到了只有在发情期的Omega才能进行解除标记手术，Mark盯着坐在地板上的Eduardo陷入了沉思。

　　毫无疑问，Eduardo已经放弃跟自己交涉，他知道自己不会同意也就不愿意再沟通，这对Eduardo仿佛是什么自取其辱式的酷刑。

　　高级技术宅Dustin都发mail调侃他是一只甩不掉的口香糖，Chris也劝说Mark需要维护老朋友兼老情人最后的颜面，死缠烂打万万不可取。尤其在上次的闹剧之后Chris更是给Mark下了禁止令，杜绝他利用Eduardo制造什么大新闻。

　　CEO先生知道自己和Eduardo最好的结局就是他们和平地去医院解除标记，从此之后两不相干地工作，结婚，生子，再也不见。

　　但一想到Eduardo会和其他除了他之外的人组建家庭，Mark就会觉得像是有人在他胃里点燃了汽油桶，怒火瞬间将他吞噬得一点都不剩。

　　他不相信Eduardo对他只有恨，那天喝醉的Eduardo拉住自己的手分明是温暖的。

　　Mark天生是领导者，他独树一帜的思想和充满灵光的脑子，无论他是不是Alpha，都能驾轻就熟地统治他的王国。但不管他再怎么像机器人，本质也只是一只哺乳动物而已，他也会在长夜来临之时妄想冰冷的大床上有个可以给予温暖的伴侣，不是说必须是Eduardo，只不过是在Mark闭上眼时，第一个浮现在他眼前的人就是Eduardo而已。

　　他幻想过很多次，自己可以在市郊买栋房子，Eduardo和他在清晨天还没亮的时候醒来，享受完美的晨间的性，一起共进早餐品尝各式各样的麦片和面包，心情不错的Eduardo会给他做卡布奇诺，没睡醒的Eduardo则会给他倒上一大杯牛奶，Mark不从的话Eduardo就会坐在他腿上揪着他的卷毛给他灌下去。

　　时至今日，他都觉得这是他能想到的，最理想的生活。可是Eduardo和别人太不一样了，绝情起来的Eduardo绝对在挥刀斩情丝方面有相当值得称道的过人之处，而这却是Mark怎么也想不到，也无法理解的。

　　

　　Mark拿起电脑旁边的手机，还没等按下拨号键，他就看到Eduardo突然起身去开房门。

　　第三次，那个红头发的女人。

　　Eduardo也表现得非常诧异，Mark看到他的口型，像是在叫“Kath”。没等Eduardo反应过来，他就被她抵在墙上大吻特吻起来。

　　Eduardo没有反抗，他的手搂在Kath腰上，然后他们一路跌跌撞撞吻到了卧室，Eduardo再次被她压在床上。

　　Mark难以置信地看着眼前限制级的场面，那个女人明显是个Alpha，隔着屏幕Mark都能感觉到她张牙舞爪的信息素。她看上去想和Eduardo来场最后结束露水情缘的性，Eduardo也很喜欢她，两个人都很专心致志又全力以赴。

　　真就跟在做梦一样，Mark难得地牵动嘴角扯出一个讥讽的笑，他越来越猜不透Eduardo，他像成了一个什么谜团，划出几个怪圈绕得Mark头晕。

　　

　　送走了Katheryn，Eduardo洗完澡坐在沙发上处理工作。他的机票是明天的，他还得再在加州待十小时以上。

　　不远处的天空覆上一层铺天盖地的黑云，傍晚的帕罗奥图顷刻雷声轰鸣，不一会儿来势汹汹的大雨就袭击了整个城市。

　　砰砰砰——

　　Eduardo被吓坏了一样一下子从沙发上坐直起来，差点摔了膝盖上电脑。

　　因为敲门声颇有强盗入侵的风范，不，这不是敲门是砸门。

　　几乎立刻猜到来者何人的Eduardo依然多此一举地站在玄关问了一句，“是谁？”

　　“Eduardo——”Mark的声音没有什么温度。

　　从开门到让淋湿得面目全非的Mark进来，Eduardo只犹豫了半秒钟。

　　“你还来做什么？如果是道歉的话——”Eduardo忍住想要找条毛巾搭在他卷毛脑袋上的冲动，虽然现在Mark的头发被雨水冲刷得服帖地贴在脸上，失去了往日的风采。

　　“谁说我要道歉？”Mark脱掉湿透的卫衣外套扔在脚边，里面穿着的贴身白T也在往地板滴水。他压低了嗓音仿佛在遏制体内的怒意，不过一双锐利通红的眼睛却恶狠狠地瞪着Eduardo，就像饱受饥饿的狮子在看猎物，“你哪怕收起你的自以为是一天，Eduardo。”

　　“我不想和你吵架，离开我的房子。”Eduardo利落地扭头转身，连故作友好的送客都不愿做了。

　　Mark一把抓住Eduardo的手腕，力度非常大，Eduardo甚至感到了疼痛。

　　“你是有自毁倾向吗？你不知道滥用抑制剂和滥用抗生素没什么区别？等到你抵抗力下降身体机能损伤躺在病床上一个小小的细菌都可以杀死你你就满意了是吗？！”Mark机关枪一样一串串专业名词往外蹦，语速比以前快上三倍。

　　“Mark！别在我面前犯病！”Eduardo用力挣脱Mark，想甩开他的手。

　　“有病的不是我，是你Saverin。”Mark使的劲越来越大，眼里的寒意刺透Eduardo。

　　老天，Eduardo闻到了熟悉的雪松木的味道。Mark根本没有控制信息素，尤其在他沮丧又愤怒的时候，Eduardo敏锐地发觉Mark闻起来带着一丝苦涩。Omega本能让他软了半边身体，他非常想不顾一切拥抱Mark，安抚他紧绷的神经。

　　“你说我是疯子Eduardo，你又是什么非典型斯德哥尔摩患者？”Mark一步步逼近陷入两难的Eduardo，“还是说你就是受虐狂？既然你那么恨我，那为什么和你上床的女人长得那么像我？你是变态吗？喜欢和自己厌恶的人上床？”

　　

　　Mark的话像是一枚新型核弹在Eduardo脑子里爆炸。他惊愕地回想Katheryn的样子，锋利削尖的下颚曲线，钴色幽深的蓝色眼睛，强硬傲慢的行事风格……

　　认识Katheryn只不过是因为来到加州的寂寞使然，Eduardo去了酒吧，这个霸道的Alpha姑娘很快地吸引了自己，他甚至没有察觉她身上某种熟悉感。

　　Eduardo开始发抖，不过他还在克制，“你跟踪我？你是哪种布鲁克林街上的恶棍？！”

　　“Eduardo你真的对我只有讨厌？”Mark已经把Eduardo抵在了墙上，冰冷的雨水浸染了Eduardo单薄的睡衣，Eduardo抖得更厉害，“我不相信。”

　　“你还爱我。”

　　惊雷伴随着Mark平调的话语，Mark将自己冰凉的唇贴上Eduardo的。

　　

　　TBC


End file.
